Shulk vs Lucina
Shulk vs Lucina is ZombieSlayer23's 7th episode of his 4th season. It pits Shulk from Nintendo and Lucina from Nintendo. Description The rivalries between the 2 are one of the best rivalries in the history of Nintendo. 2 Nintendo swordsmen who are players in SSB duke it out in my 7th episode of my 4th season! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight With one final slash from her sword, blood stained the screen as Ryu was blasted off the stage. The announcer announced "GAME!" and Lucina did her victory pose! Suddenly, Shulk appeared on the stage and did his taunt. Lucina smirked and unleashed her sword once more. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! ''' '''GO FOR IT! Fight Lucina started off the fight with a simple slash from her sword, but Shulk used his Counter and swung back. It stabbed Lucina, knocking her backwards. LUCINA: 14% SHULK: 0 Shulk went for another blow with Back Slash, which slashed Lucina across the face. She fought off the pain and hit Shulk with Dolphin Slash. After that, she used Dancing Blade, which let out some swings from her sword. Shulk wasn't injured that badly, but it was painful. LUCINA: 40% SHULK: 37% Shulk used Monado Arts and activated Strength. With a swing from his sword, Shulk's sword was sent with incredible speed at Lucina, but she used Counter. A swing from her sword blasted Shulk higher than Lucina's first blow. LUCINA: 40% SHULK: 54% The 2 exchanged certain blows from their swords, and after multiple strikes from their swords, they noticed a Final Smash ball approaching. The 2 lunged for it and both hit it with their swords. One more hit would mean getting the Final Smash. Shulk nearly hit it, but Lucina was their first and used Counter. Shulk was sent slamming into the ground as Lucina hit the ball. LUCINA: 67% SHULK: 74% Without hesitation, Lucina activated Critical Hit. It hit Shulk, taking his health to 100%. Shulk was blasted backwards, which nearly killed him for being too far away from the stage. Shulk thought fast and activated Jump, whom he leaped back onto the stage. Shulk landed a Air Slash on Lucina, striking her health to 99%. LUCINA: 99% SHULK: 100% Shulk knew this fight was going to last forever, he had to end it fast. Shulk used strength from his Monado Arts and slashed at Lucina. Lucina nearly flew off the stage, which gave Shulk the chance to strike Lucina with Vision. Lucina tried striking him, but Vision helped him dodge the blow and strike back. Lucina was hit, blasting off the stage but not out of the fight. Shulk noticed she was right above him, so he used his Sword Uppercut which blasted her out of the stage. GAME! K.O Shulk gave a thumbs up to the screen and did his Taunt. Conclusion This Melee's Victory Goes To.... *Shulk rips off his shirt and flexes* Shulk!!!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo themed One Minute Melee's Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees